youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Inferno
* Firebrand | relatives = * T.O. Morrow (creator/"father") * Red Torpedo ("brother") * Red Tornado ("brother") * Red Volcano ("brother") | species = Robot | gender = Female programming | eye color = Red | affiliation = * All-Star Squadron (briefly) * T.O. Morrow | powers = Pyrokinesis | first = 112 | voice = Vanessa Marshall }} Red Inferno (d. October 10, 2010) previously known as the heroine Firebrand, was a robot created by T.O. Morrow. She was capable of generating and controlling fire. Physical appearance In her robot form, Red Inferno resembled a female version of "her" "brothers" Red Tornado and Red Torpedo. She was mostly red with a yellow stripe going down the middle and another yellow stripe on her left thigh. History Early life the second of T.O. Morrow's robots designed for the purposes of infiltrating the Justice Society of America. Unlike her predecessor Red Torpedo, she was given a more sophisticated AI and thus would have no problem interacting with the rest of the Society. He disguised her as the heroine Firebrand, However, her heroic programming was too advanced; in 1945, she blocked a shot by the Dragon King meant for Flash, "killing" her Firebrand persona. Her body was buried in Queens's memorial cemetery. Her tombstone is marked with her "human" name, Danette Reilly, and birth and death date: 1924-1945 2010 , under T.O. Morrow's supervision.]] Red Inferno was exhumed by T.O. Morrow and Jim Lockhart. Her body was perfectly preserved. Morrow operated on Inferno, both completely exposing her robot nature and putting her back online much to the horror of Jim Lockhart, whom Morrow exposed as another of his robots, Red Torpedo. Red Inferno and her brother Red Torpedo were responsible for an attack on Mount Justice and the Team. They were able to overwhelm and capture Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash in the first attack but because Artemis and Robin weren't present, they didn't get the entire team. As those two lacked powers, their ingenuity made them significantly harder targets for the robots. The Reds were eventually defeated by an EMP from Robin and Artemis, but it quickly wore off and after Red Tornado examined his so-called "siblings", he attacked the Team. Red Torpedo, Red Inferno and Red Tornado returned to Morrow's hideout in Teton County, Wyoming, where they witnessed the birth of Red Volcano, the ultimate robot, who was given all her memories along with those of Torpedo, Tornado and an android duplicate of Morrow. Volcano was unstoppable, and not constricted by any of the prohibitions his siblings had. He wanted to wipe out humanity with Yellowstone's volcano, but Red Tornado reminded his siblings that though they might not have been human, they were heroes once. Torpedo and Inferno dragged Volcano into the magma, where they melted into slag. Powers * Pyrokinesis: Red Inferno had shown the abilities to hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. She was also able to create a cage out of flames and used this to trap both Miss Martian and Aqualad and almost killed them. * Super strength: She was able to hit a bookshelf which in turn knocked down the others like a domino effect in order to capture Artemis and Robin. Appearances Background information * Red Inferno was introduced in Red Tornado's 2009 miniseries, written by Kevin VanHook. Inferno was given a male persona, and Red Torpedo a female, though in Greg Weisman's previously written but never published Red Tornado miniseries Inferno was female. * Red Inferno's human guise, "Firebrand", is a reference to the heroine Danette Reilly, a powerful pyrokinetic. She was a member of the All-Star Squadron, and was one of the featured heroes in Crisis on Infinite Earths. References Category:A to Z Category:All-Star Squadron Category:Equipment Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Robots